One Minute Brawl 46:Ragna VS Cloud
Welcome to 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today, we see 2 badasses that fight with the blade go at it. Ragna, the silver-haired reaper. and Cloud, the master of the buster sword. Which of these 2 badassed is superior? LETS FIND OUT! Ragna's Analysis Ragna lost his parents shortly after his younger brother was born. A guy with green hair convinced Ragna's little brother to kill Ragna. But they failed. Then a vampire girl saved Ragna's life by giving him the Azure Grimiar.(may have butchered that one) Ragna then learned from a cat named Jubei that he could control seither. Seither is a force that exists similary to mana. Its everywhere, but not visible. Using it, Ragna can pull of some cool-looking attacks. Like: Hell's Fang-A seither-enhanced punch. Gauntlet Hades-A downward punch that causes shockwaves. Inferno Divider-A leaping slash. Dead Spike-Summons the jaws of the Black Beast to stop an enemy. Blood Kain-Boosts speed, power, and soul-draining power. But that's just the start of Ragna. He also wields the Bloodscythe. It is a sword yes. But when Ragna enters his blaz blue, IT BECOMES A GIANT SCYTHE! This behemoth can absorb the souls of those it hits, which can recharge Ragna's seither in case he needs it. But when push comes to shove, Ragna has 1 last trick up his red sleeves. Ragna has a monster known as The Black Beast inside of himself. If Ragna's body gets too injured to fight its power, it will consume him and he'll become the terrible monster. Regardless, Ragna is 1 tough S.O.B. He has survived being impaled through vital organs and even on one occasion, decapitation. As long as he can hold the Black Beast inside of himself, Ragna will most likely come out on top. Cloud's Analysis Not much is known about Cloud's early life. So we'll start at FF7's prologe. Cloud joins a group called SOLDIER. He was trained with his buddy Zack. After Zack dies, he gives Cloud the buster sword. This baby is single-edged, but Cloud can swing it 3 times in 1 second if he needs to. Cloud meets many people on his journey through the world. Barret, a guy with a machine gun arm. Tifa, the sole survivor of her town when it was attacked by Sephiroth. Aerith, the flower girl that Sephiroth killed and made half the fanbase cry. and like 5 others. Cloud can use magic. Magic that controls elements, gives status buffs, and ones that can summon powerful magic spirits. For this fight, Cloud will get: Fire/Firera/Firaga Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga Aero/Aerora/Aeroga Water/Watera/Waterga Quake/Quakera/Quakerga Poison Blind Slow-Slows down the enemy Protect-Raises physical defence Shell-Raises msgical defence Haste-Raises movement and reaction speed. Bravery-Raises attack power. Faith-Raises magic attack power. Bubble-Doubles maximum HP. Cloud will not be using his summonings for this fight. Cloud has 2 pieces of armor. The ziedrich and the ribbon. The ziedrich gives Cloud a 20% attack power increasd and halves all damage taken. The ribbon makes Cloud immune to all status ailments. Like poison or confusion. Cloud's mastery of the buster sword is unmatched. He's so good, he can pull off some awesome moves called limits. They are: Braver-An extremly fast 3 hit combo attack. Cross Slash-A 5 hit combo slash attack that can cause paraylsis. Blade Beam-A ranged sword beam Climhazzard-A leaping sword attack that also strikes on the way down as well. Finishing Touch-A sweep-style slash that if it lands, does critical damage. Meteorain-Summons anywhere from 3 to 6 meteors on the enemy. Omnislash-A 16 hit attack that is so strong, it can kill gods. Cloud is quite the opponent to face. He has super strength and speed, enhanced reflexes, and tons of ways to inflinct pain and misery. Cloud just might take this one due to his endurance. Afterall, he did survive that terrible Final Fantasy movie called Advent Children. NEVER MIND! THAT MOVIE IS AWESOME! IT'S TIME TO SETTLE THIS THE ONLY WAY HOW! IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO ENTER THE ARENA! The Fight Location:The Arena Time:8:00 PM WARNING:THIS WILL INCLUDE A LOT OF CUSSING DUE TO RAGNA BEING IN A FIGHT. (Dio) Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to see who will walk away as this year's Badass of the Year. Introducing the first combatant, we have Ragna the Bloodedge. He is 6 feet tall and wield the bloodscythe. Our second combatant, Cloud Strife. He also stands at 6 feet tall and wields the buster sword. (Ragna) I'm gonna kick your ass blondie. (Cloud) We'll see about that, Dante. (Dio) Calm yourselves for a few seconds. I'm almost done here. Anyway, keep it clean as much as you can. So Ragna, no excessive cussing or foul language. (Ragna) FUCK YOU! (Dio) Great, now I gotta leave a disclaimer for severe cussing. Cloud, no summonings. (Cloud) FUCK YOU TOO! (Dio) I just can't win, can I? THIS FIGHT WILL BE BADASS FOR SURE! Cloud slashes Ragna and knocks him back. Ragna jumps back and uses Hell's Fang to punch Cloud flying backwards. Then Ragna runs up and kicks Cloud through the wall of the arena. (Dio) Oh crap. They're taking this outside. Cloud's limit gauge filled and he used Braver to slash Ragna back into the arena. Then Cloud elbowed Ragna back towards the center of the arena. Ragna used Gauntlet Hades to cause a shockwave that made Cloud lose his balancd. Then Ragna knocked Cloud into the air and started slashing the hell outta him. Cloud broke out of the combo and used Climhazzard to smack Ragna into the air and then drove him back to the ground with a visious downward slash. Ragna got up and used Inferno Divider to slash Cloud into the air and then used Hell's Fang to punch Cloud back down. Ragna used Dead Spike to hold Cloud in place. Then he used Bloodscythe to impale Cloud. But Cloud broke free and used Cross Slash. Ragna got hit and was knocked into a wall of the arena. Then Cloud ran at and used Thundaga to blast Ragna through the wall. Ragna got up and activated his Blood Kain. Ragna began slashing the hell out of Cloud again. Then Bloodscythe actually became the scythe and started slashing the hell outta Cloud again. Ragna went for the astral finish, but Cloud dodged it and used Meteorain to bombard Ragna with 6 meteors. Ragna blocked the first 3 and dodged the 4th and 5th. But the 6th hit him right on the forehead. Then Cloud began to charge his limit guage. Ragna snapped out of the stun and slashed Cloud across the facd. Cloud responded with a brutal impalation through Ragna's gut. Cloud pulled the buster sword out and began to walk away. Then he heard a noise that sounded like a growl. Cloud turned to see the Black Beast coming out of Ragna. Cloud charged his limit guage to maximum and ran at the Black Beast. The Black Beast shot fireballs out of it's mouths and they all flew towards Cloud. Cloud used Finishing Touch to swirl them back at the beast. The fireballs hit the beast and Cloud cast Protect and Shell on himself. Then he slashes one of the 9 heads off and uses firaga to burn a second head to a crisp. 2 of the heads try to bite Cloud. But Cloud slices one down the middle and impales the other by the throat. Then he uses Blade Beam to slice a 3rd one in half. 3 of the 4 heads left all blast huge fireballs at Cloud. Cloud catches on fire, but the ribbon neutralizes the flames. Cloud casts Haste and Bravery on himself and he speeds by and slices 2 heads clean off. Then he impales another in the neck. But it manages to eat Cloud. Then Cloud bursts out with Omnislash and slices the last head to shreds. Then Cloud leaps high into the air and comes down with a massive slash that slices the entire Black Beast in half. Cloud does his victory pose from FF7 as the Black Beast explodes behind him. KO! Reasoning: This was SO FRICKEN CLOSE! Ragna may hold more power in him. But Cloud has superior strength and speed. Cloud cut an entire metal dragon in half and can even slice through skyscrapers. The Black Beast was powerful indeed. But it pales in comparison to Cloud beating Sephiroth 3 times in a row. First Bizzaro Sephiroth, the incomplete being that Sephiroth becomes. Then Safer Sephiroth, the one winged angel itself, and Final Sephiroth, his own human form. Also, Cloud's ziedrich halves all damage already. Protect and Shell do the same for defense and magic defence as well. Those plus ziedrich makes Cloud take only a quarter of the damage anyone else would. Making him durable enough to survive the wrath of the Black Beast. Now lets get to what sealed Ragna's fate. Cloud's limits. Everytime Cloud lands an attack or takes damage, his limit guage increases by a bit. Since Ragna uses combos so often, he was hurting his chances of winning more than he was hurting Cloud. Why couldn't Ragna use bloodscythe to drain Cloud's soul? The ribbon blocks effects like Sap, which continulesly drains HP. Which is similar to bloodscythe's soul syphoning. Meaning the ribbon turned Ragna's advantage into nothing. Ragna needs to keep the beast on a leash. Or Cloud might make it a quarter of what it used to be. The Winner Is: Cloud Strife NEXT TIME Have you ever heard of the best offense being a good defence? Well these 2 have some really FRICKEN COOL ARMOR! MASTER CHIEF VS SAMUS ARAN WHICH OF THESE 2 ARMOR BATTLERS IS MORE LETHAL? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights